SpongeBob's Multiversal Challenge
''SpongeBob's Multiversal Challenge ''is a crossover video game published by THQ and developed by Heavy Iron Studios and Nick Games in association with PBS, Cartoon Network, LEGO and Jim Davis. The game was released on July 8, 2006 in Canada and on July 23, 2006 in the United States for the Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, Wii, PlayStation Portable and PlayStation 3. The story revolves around SpongeBob as he plans to invite his friends to a special challenge at a gauntlet he built himself. However, some of his invitation flyers end up spiraling out of his world and into others. When different characters from these specific universes get invited, SpongeBob explains that the goal of the challenge is to make their way to the top of the gauntlet and survive its hazards and traps for a chance to win a mysterious prize. The game is a crossover between SpongeBob SquarePants ''and other animated series including ''Camp Lazlo, Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat ''and ''Jimmy Neutron. ''It also crosses with ''Garfield ''and LEGO franchises. Upon its release, ''SpongeBob's Multiversal Challenge ''received generally positive reviews from critics. The game was highly praised for its soundtrack, levels, graphics, challenging difficulty and innovation. Critics also described the game as "one of the best crossover video games to date". The game was promoted through a five-month programming event known as "SpongeBob Hacks Channels", which was inspired by the lost Jimmy Neutron Promotional Interruptions. Voice Cast Main * '''Tom Kenny: '''SpongeBob SquarePants, Scoutmaster Lumpus, LEGO Bob * '''Bill Faggerbakke: '''Patrick Star * '''Clancy Brown: '''Mr. Krabs * '''Rodger Bumpass: '''Squidward Tentacles * '''Carolyn Lawrence: '''Sandy Cheeks, Cindy Vortex * '''Mr. Lawrence: '''Plankton, Edward Platypus * '''Debi Derryberry: '''Jimmy Neutron * '''Rob Paulsen: '''Carl Wheezer * '''Jeffrey Garcia: '''Sheen Estevez * '''Crystal Scales: '''Libby Folfax * '''Holly Gauthier-Frankel: '''Sagwa Miao * '''Jesse Vinet: '''Sheegwa Miao * '''Oliver Grainger: '''Dongwa Miao * '''Rick Jones: '''Fu-Fu * '''Jaclyn Linetsky: '''The Mice * '''Frank Welker: '''Garfield * '''Carlos Alazraqui: '''Lazlo, Clam * '''Jeff Bennett: '''Raj Other * '''Tom Kenny: '''Slinkman, Gary, The French Narrator * '''Frank Welker: '''Goddard * '''Mark DeCarlo: '''Hugh Neutron * '''Megan Cavanagh: '''Judy Neutron * '''Arthur Holden: '''Baba Miao * '''Ellen David: '''Mama Miao * '''Hiro Kanagawa: '''The Foolish Magistrate * '''Khaira Ledeyo: '''Tai-Tai * '''Jeff Bennett: '''Samson Clogmeyer * '''Stevie Little: '''Chip & Skip Gameplay The gameplay is unique in terms of its combination of platforming, party and racing. Players get to choose between 22 different characters (five of each from ''SpongeBob SquarePants, Jimmy Neutron, Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat ''and ''Camp Lazlo, two from miscellaneous universes). The main objective is to compete with the other characters to see who can rank higher and make it to the roof of SpongeBob's gauntlet. The total amount of levels (which are referred to as 'Floors '''in the game) is approximately nine, with each of them having separate challenges. Primarily, players will go up against other characters in 3D platformer-like racing courses. If the player's character gets pushed off more than three times, it could affect the ranking at the end of each level. A character's ranking affects the chance of winning SpongeBob's mystery prize, if the character is in first, second or third place, depending on their number of points and if their current ranking is A or B. At the end of each floor, the player will work with the other playable characters to defeat boss battles and/or take on difficult minigames. Game Modes There are three types of game modes players can choose. * '''Battle Royale: '''up to four players. Characters will compete against each other to see who gets the highest ranks and the most points. * '''1-vs-1: '''up to two players. It has the same principles and rules as Battle Royale, except with one character against another. * '''Tag Team: '''up to four players. Two characters will team up with each other against another team of two characters. Floors Floor 1: The Platforms The first floor is a platformer-like area that requires players to collect as many coins as possible, beat the time limit and/or run to the end of the level. Floor 2: The Water Course The second floor is an obstacle course area reminiscent of the popular game show ''Wipeout. Players must avoid getting hit or pushed off the course into the water by the obstacles. Floor 3: The Jungle The third floor is a large area that resembles a rainforest-like environment. Players are expected to see who can climb all the way up to the top of the room the quickest. Floor 4: The Krabby Patty The fourth floor is a beat 'em up challenge in which players must fight as many waves of enemies as they can on a giant Krabby Patty platform before time runs out. Floor 5: The Circuit Players will race against each other on the fifth floor. Floor 6: The Labyrinth On the sixth floor, players will figure out where to go inside of a huge maze-like room while they avoid enemies lurking within it. Floor 7: The Theatre The seventh floor requires players to control their characters and see who gets the most entertainment from the audience. Tasks include stand-up comedy, music, dancing and/or poetry. Floor 8: The Temple The eighth floor is a huge obstacle course in which the players must avoid several traps and enemies and see which four can make it straight to the elevator to the roof of SpongeBob's gauntlet. Roof: The Sponge The roof is the final floor of the game. Players will compete against each other to see who can get the most points and who can survive the longest while fighting SpongeBob. Any character that has the highest rankings will win the mystery prize.Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:PS2 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Racing Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:2017 Category:AleksHudock